User talk:Chadlupkes
Hello Chad. Welcome to the Campaigns Wikia! I'm glad you found it. Our mission is for this wiki to be a central meeting ground for everyone who believes it is time for politics to become more participatory. We're at the start of an era of net-driven participatory politics and I'm glad you're here to help with that. If you've not yet signed up for the mailing list, I encourage you to join the conversation there. I hope you can help with linking this wiki together with some of the other political wikis that you've been working on. Feel free to contact me with any problems. We'd love it if you could blog about this wiki and continue to edit here and encourage others to do the same. Angela (talk) 04:03, 6 July 2006 (UTC) Thanks for volunteering to help admin this wiki. Angela (talk) 13:58, 6 July 2006 (UTC) 2006:July, August, September closing votes Time to close it up? I started the ones that start today, but an admin should probably be the one to declare it closed, and you all seem to be watching this page. --whosawhatsis? 01:24, 25 September 2006 (UTC) :I'll give it to the end of the 25th UTC. Thanks for the reminder, and all your work on these. Chadlupkes 01:57, 25 September 2006 (UTC) ::Three more are ready to go. I removed them from votes in progress, but an admin should officially do the final tally. --whosawhatsis? 00:11, 1 October 2006 (UTC) ::Another three are ready to go, and another one has an hour left. --whosawhatsis? 23:00, 6 October 2006 (UTC) ::Civility is overdue to be closed and the next batch closes at the end of the day. This batch includes the category policies, and Lou has renewed his threat of vandalism if CatP passes, so be on the lookout. --whosawhatsis? 00:11, 9 October 2006 (UTC) polls The polls nearly always have more votes than the confirmation section, and since they have to be recorded in that area to count, the poll feature is really useless. You think we should get rid of it? That would have the added benefit of allowing us to put the information at the top into a template (the poll feature doesn't seem to be template-friendly). --whosawhatsis? 22:16, 28 September 2006 (UTC) :We should probably change the language to reflect the fact that poll votes will not be counted in the final tally, but I don't know that we should actually get rid of them. People just need to understand that they need to put a signed statement for their vote to be counted. Chadlupkes 03:26, 29 September 2006 (UTC) ::I think that having the poll box there that won't be counted creates more problems than it solves, and the rest of the information there could be put into a template that would only need the ending date as a variable if it wasn't there. --whosawhatsis? 03:33, 29 September 2006 (UTC) :::So until we get a way to determine who is voting in the poll, it's useless. That's too bad. I agree that we shouldn't use it for any further votes until this is fixed. If you think they should be removed from the current votes, get buyoff from Waldsen and Jfingers, and go ahead and remove them. Chadlupkes 03:46, 29 September 2006 (UTC) ::::Well, they both seem to have this page on their watchlists, so we'll see what they think. --whosawhatsis? 04:26, 29 September 2006 (UTC) Please Read Please read this so that we can all work together. Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 01:33, 11 October 2006 (UTC) Hi Chad. I got your message; thanks for calling me in. Here's my position: If he does it again, he's gone. I made a huge effort to understand his position on SSMcat for a really long time. I managed to get some people against me for erasing the Cat:Civil rights, even when I would be the first to say SSM is a civil right. Now he's gone too far. I told him I would block him inmediately, but I'll respect Jim's attempt at a civilized discussion. I hope you agree... --ШΔLÐSΣИ 01:48, 11 October 2006 (UTC) :On what grounds? I have followed Wikia policies to the letter. You can't just ban people before you don't like them. You actually need a reason. Lou franklin ::I'm not going to discuss with you about this. I will block you if I see your childish side get a hold of you again. --ШΔLÐSΣИ 01:56, 11 October 2006 (UTC) Re: policy flood I dont think policy discussions is a mistake, it is just a big problem. Look what is happening to your state's legislation, you must be a lawyer to understand it! The same is here with our policies, understanding and standarizing a policies maze requires skills and capabilities that not all people have. Some people must try hard to become lawyers, while others are born to be. I think we should try to find some common standards, agree with these standards, then make them as simple as possible for the "non lawyers" to understand them. And of course the less policies we have the better. But no policy discussion at all, or leting someone to decide the policies on behalf of the others, this is also a mistake, isnt it? Iasson 16:13, 13 October 2006 (UTC) :Lessons learned, I suppose. I'm having a bit of trouble keeping up with your ideas since you have so many edits. But that's ok. I'll take a closer look after the weekend. Chadlupkes 20:32, 13 October 2006 (UTC) October 13-15 I'll be gone over the next few days. FYI. Chadlupkes 20:32, 13 October 2006 (UTC) Suggestion for dealing with policy discussions... I know people have been talking around issues like voting "feeling premature" and I know I've felt like I'd rather be talking a lot before leaping into votes... and votes happen on "fast schedules" compared to wiki issues that I've seen require weeks and months to slowly evolve on talk pages when the talk pages are isolated and getting "an opinion a month". Anyway, I've been trying an experiment over on the WikiIndex (which is a wiki for documenting all the wikis that exist) in facillitating discussion. I thought you might like to check it out to see if it would be useful here. I've found it eye opening to try to document the "discussions happening in the nooks and crannies of the wiki" in a way that makes them all visible to each other... anyway, you might want to check out http://wikiindex.com/Template:CategoryDiscussions to see a method for getting suggestions to "gel" that doesn't use "formally voting" so much. Maybe parts of this are applicable somehow? I'm thinking a useful way to use this would be to use templates like this to "accrete discussions" and as the templates build up you structure them, find commonalities, and then maybe remove some common discussions from "all over the wiki and on the template" into a single page that establishes a general "suggestion" for how to resolve certain kinds of issues that are known to come up in practice "out in the nooks and crannies". Just thought it might be useful :-) - JenniferForUnity 07:14, 20 October 2006 (UTC) :It took me a bit to realize what you are trying to build, but then I got it. This is basically a template that can be brought into any other page that links to similar discussions. So if there was a policy discussion about a particular question happening on multiple pages, a template could be created and placed around each discussion that would link to different parts of the discussion throughout the wiki so we didn't have to do as much moving around and losing the page histories. I like the idea! Let's see how it works on talk pages for a bit as we get a feeling for it, then maybe we could use it for some point-counterpoint links on issue pages. Thanks for the concept! Chadlupkes 13:58, 20 October 2006 (UTC) Proposal Please weigh in on a proposal I am making to Campaigns Wikia! Arbitration Board Proposal Wikizach 18:22, 29 October 2006 (UTC) Survey Ok. Wikizach 20:30, 29 October 2006 (UTC) IP Page creation Is there a way to prevent IP addresses from making new pages? I know WP has it set up that way. IPs have made a bunch of spam pages (sometimes repeatedly) such as , which I just redeleted. Even if you don't know how to stop IPs from (re)making new pages, I bet you could contact someone who can. Thanks, Chad. Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 13:28, 7 November 2006 (UTC) :The problem is that such a ban would be for the entire site. Next time let's just create a redirect to the home page and put some protection on it. Chadlupkes 14:33, 7 November 2006 (UTC) ::That doesn't solve the problem. I know that a ban like that would be for the entire site; that was my entire point. I was just giving that one page as an example. We could have a page where IPs could request pages to be created (as on WP) because we don't want badly named, random pages popping up all over the place. Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 03:47, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :::How often does it actually happen, though? If it's more than we can handle as admins, then we should look to other options. But right now it doesn't seem to be too bad. Chadlupkes 22:44, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Closing up the US Chad, I've been really busy for the past couple weeks. I was wondering if you and the other editors ever put some closure on the US election pages that are scattered around the site. If not, let me know and I'll help do the necessary cleanup and other stuff. Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 04:55, 20 November 2006 (UTC) :It will take a while to clean up. My recommendation is that we provide links to whatever Wikipedia pages are being used for elections in the past, and start working on elections in the future. Chadlupkes 21:22, 28 November 2006 (UTC) !?So, what's in your head?! I would like to have one essay in favor and against the Arbitration Board proposal. I believe that if it passes, if would change many things. What do you think? Wikizach 23:15, 27 November 2006 (UTC) :Do you mean like a Tabbed pro/con section? I think a perspectives tab would do the same, and might work better. Please post a request for comments on the mailing list and spread the word in the blogosphere. Chadlupkes 21:22, 28 November 2006 (UTC) ::How do I sumbit something to the mailing list? Wikizach 22:26, 28 November 2006 (UTC) :::Nevermind. Wikizach 22:29, 28 November 2006 (UTC) Actually, it just sent me a message saying it was rejected. Wikizach 22:30, 28 November 2006 (UTC) Sounds like a good suggestion. RE: http://campaigns.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3ALobbyingMentor&diff=20544&oldid=20542. Sounds like a good idea. I don't really know how the Campaigns wikipedia works. --LobbyingMentor 00:51, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Comment It is less important what your take on this or another political issue is. It is more important for others to know why you take this or other stand. Could you write in two sentences the reasons behind your political choices? Keeping it into two sentences is important, because - as old people used to say - if someone cannot present his point in two sentences, that person is lying or does not know what he is taking about. From my personal experience, I remember that when applying this rule to myself, I changed my views many times when forced to explain in two sentences reasons behind them. --HAK 00:27, 9 December 2006 (UTC) :Two sentances, eh? :1. I believe that people are basically good, and need opportunity to reach their potential. :2. I believe that as a global society, we must work towards more cooperation and community, rather than more competition and individualism. :Does that work? Chadlupkes 00:43, 9 December 2006 (UTC) ::Good. Let me tell the message I received ::1. You believe that an individual is not responsible for his or her success in life. ::2. Your positive goals are foggy as you define them by vague, wishful thinking terms like “cooperation” and “community”. ::The idea behind my original posting was to find out your reasoning behind political choices you made. I believe that “two sentences” approach is the best method to expose inconsistencies in given political standing.--HAK 01:14, 9 December 2006 (UTC) :::1. Success does not depend exclusively on individual responsibility, but also on opportunity (I would also add circumstance). :::2. I'm not sure I understand your point here, HAK. Any reasonable long term goal for something as complex as human society must be vague. My impression is that this point is more an attack than an rational argument. --ШΔLÐSΣИ 01:26, 9 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Answering to the attack comment. I am trying here a method of discussion http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Socratic_method that did not work too well for its inventor either http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Socrates. ::::Socrates said: "life without examination is not worth living". ::::Not all of us at this forum can be right all the time on all the issues. Maybe I am missing something; however, for me the whole sense of this exercise is in proving others wrong, and being ready to accept my errors as well. In other words, unless I feel that I can prove someone wrong, I do not see any reason to open my mouth. The same, I expect to be attacked as well. BTW, what is wrong with this approach?--HAK 05:00, 9 December 2006 (UTC) :::::LOL! Absolutely nothing. Some people are protective of friends, that's all. I understand the Socratic method, and welcome it. The point is to question everything. I do think it's a good topic for the Forums, though, so I'm going to copy/move it there. Chadlupkes 20:50, 9 December 2006 (UTC) Contact Oops, I'll fix that e-mail problem now. --CocoaZen 22:04, 16 December 2006 (UTC) Autodetection is not working? You said here that autodetection is not working. what do you mean by autodetection? Do Template:Approvalvote or Template:proposal have some kind of autodetection (explain...), or is this autodetection something more internal? Iasson 11:37, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :Just that it took a few minutes for template changes to occur. Meaning that I changed a variable within a template, and the resulting change I expected to see didn't occur immediately. No big deal. Chadlupkes 14:39, 2 January 2007 (UTC) :Template:proposal automatically detects whether the Approval Vote subpage exists, and changes its text slightly if it does to alert the user that the vote is in progress. --whosawhatsis? 22:04, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Very interesting This page has a table of recently active and recently inactive users. It could be beneficial. Jfingers88 01:30, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Wow, that is useful information! Where did you find reference to it? Chadlupkes 15:52, 20 January 2007 (UTC) :I googled myself. Jfingers88 22:26, 20 January 2007 (UTC) The sad truth Those numbers tell us that after the initial surge of activities, the Campaign Wikia is in a barely survival stage, with the number of regular contributors that can be counted on the fingers of one hand. Once awhile a new contributor, like me joins, just to realize soon that nothing essential is happening here. The public recognition of efforts here is none. Is my perception too pessimistic or cruelly realistic?--HAK 19:09, 20 January 2007 (UTC) :It depends on what your expectations are. If people come to this site expecting hundreds or thousands of people making contributions on a regular basis, but get discouraged and stop contributing themselves because they don't find what they had hoped, then we will never reach that point. It takes dedication to make something like that happen. :Campaigns is one of a thousand places that people can contribute information and opinion on political subjects. The more we have, the better, at least as far as I'm concerned. We all have to figure out a way to give the Millions of people who want a voice a place to have that voice heard. And we all have to work together toward that end. Chadlupkes 19:43, 20 January 2007 (UTC) :::You are perfectly right and wrong at the same time. You are right that big things are done by persistent small efforts of many. You are wrong, as in order of these small efforts to produce results - there is a need for a uniting concept. :::The idea of using an internet to create a political forum - alternative to the traditional mass media - is not new, it is attractive, and so far no one found a formula how to do it. My comment arrived from my about one month tenure with Campaigns Wikia. Rephrasing it, my comment boils down to what you stated as “''Campaigns is one of a thousand places that people can contribute information and opinion on political subjects''.” The sadness of my comment is in my perception that as things are run up to now, there is no concept how to make Campaigns Wikia one of the most influential places among the thousands of others alike. Unless, I am missing something. Do I? --HAK 20:37, 20 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Yes, I think you're missing something extremely important. And it may be an issue of perception of language again. What I read from your statement is that because Campaigns is off to a slow site, we are going to have a hard time competing with and beating some of the other online political sites. If what we were doing is competing for a limited amount of resource capital or physical resources, that might be true. We're not. ::::We're reaching out to others and offering an open door for people to come and share information. We're not trying to be an alternative to traditional media, we are part of that alternative. Just putting the website up got us past that milestone. Now it's up to the grassroots. ::::The uniting concept of Campaigns.Wikia is that information about campaigns should be available to everyone to add, edit and use. What people do with an open door is theirs to choose. Chadlupkes 00:49, 21 January 2007 (UTC) You might be right that I am missing something, as I completely do not understand your last message. I am used to have things done. When getting involved into a venture, I am looking for a clearly defined objective and the way to accomplish it. --HAK 02:48, 21 January 2007 (UTC) :When is the next election that you will be voting in? Who are the candidates? What do you know about them, and what do you think about their ideas? What other measures will be on the ballot? What do you think about them? :The "clear objective" is for each of us to put up information like this for our local races. Share with your neighbors across the street the same information that you share with people around the world. Let the site build itself. Chadlupkes 03:04, 21 January 2007 (UTC) :::I am afraid that you mistake information for knowledge. Information it is just data. Knowledge is an ability to make some sense out that data. Today, most Americans follow Fox News in making sense out of the information they receive. Feeding them with more information makes no difference. --HAK 06:07, 21 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Maybe I'm just not willing to give up on the Faux News Junkies. Chadlupkes 06:10, 21 January 2007 (UTC) What practically useful can be done now? I brought a few ideas, some about politics, some how to make this community more vital. Judging by the activity within the last several days, I am concluding that I am ahead of time. We cannot make more vital a community that does not exists yet. Obviously, political discussion cannot take place without a community. What practically useful can be done today?--HAK 01:45, 27 January 2007 (UTC) :No, it's not easy to build a community from scratch. We need promotion, and we need to build content. Chadlupkes 02:54, 28 January 2007 (UTC) :::Sorry, you did not answer my question. We know what we need. What can be done today that can inch us toward what we need? More precisely, what I could do?--HAK 23:15, 28 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Start with the questions I asked above. Drill down to your own local elections, your own local candidates, and your own local ballot measures. Put in information on what you know. We learn by doing, and lead by example. Chadlupkes 05:09, 29 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::Good answer - in general. However, here we are trying to use the internet to bring a new dimension into social interactions. It seems to be a reason of the Campaigns Wikia existence at the first place. You omit this in your answer.--HAK 03:21, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :What do you want me to say, HAK? This website is not going to be the be-all and end-all of the transformation from broadcast media and broadcast politics to participatory media and participatory politics. It's going to be one small piece of the puzzle as this evolution takes place. Right now, we need to get our heads out of the clouds, and start working on what we know how to do. We know that we need information on local races, candidates and ballot measures. Once enough people are comfortable enough with the site and other places in the wikiverse to be able to have an open dialoge about issues, then maybe we'll see something grow out of our efforts. But if all people want to do is look at a horizon somewhere out there, and not take each individual step forward towards that horizon, then those people are not going to get any closer. :My Grandmother had a poster that I remember from when I was growing up. It was a picture of a bunch of little chicks in a farm. The caption was "Do something: Lead, Follow, or Get out of the Way." We're trying to do something here. Chadlupkes 03:53, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Can you follow? There are plenty of problems in the U.S. In my opinion, the common denominator for most of them is the poor knowledge of the basics of the concepts that are fundamentals of the political system here. The divisions within the society are deep and hard to overcome, as people define as “American” contradicting ideas. To overcome the impasse, we need to return to basics. It may look academic and boring, but does not have to be. I tried to show it during my discussions on this forum. When I asked you what practically useful we could do now, I expected you to pick up on my concept of returning to basics, or present me with an alternative idea. In other words, I invite you to follow me, or I expect you to ask me to follow you. Please do not feel special by my invitation; it looks like that everybody else is gone. :I know. But like I said, Campaigns is just one piece of the puzzle. Other things are coming online to help explain the process. When we get politics.wikia.com reworked, that will be a good place to set down the basics that you are talking about. Campaigns is going to need to focus on answering the question "who or what will be on my next ballot, and how do I vote". Chadlupkes 00:21, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :::It is the old dilemma, what comes first, an egg or a chicken. You suggest focusing on "who or what will be on my next ballot, and how do I vote". I believe that it does not matter who is on the ballot and how I vote, until I understand my objectives. Otherwise, the smoothest talking demagogue will take my vote. Within the current system, most people that get on the ballot are not worth to vote for them. Most educated voters chose lesser evil. :::This is the first time I hear about politics.wikia.com. You say that it will be reworked to make a place for ideas like mine. Who will rework it for me and when? --HAK 03:42, 31 January 2007 (UTC) ::::I don't have a timeframe, but they're building a whole new skin to use. Chadlupkes 03:53, 31 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::I placed a few entries on Politics Wikia. I would suggest a small technical improvement. An author of a comment should be able to correct his or her comment after it is posted. Now it cannot be done. --HAK 03:52, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :::::::Good suggestion. I'll pass that on. Chadlupkes 14:20, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Global Marijuana March Thanks for the reply on my talk page concerning this request for info: *http://campaigns.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Jimbo_Wales#Need_Global_Marijuana_March_wiki I elaborated further there to keep my request for info in one place. Please have a look. I have that talk page on my watchlist, along with my own talk page. I will keep an eye on both. Thanks for any help. --Timeshifter 13:43, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :I sent you an email via the wikia email form. I think the GMM page has potential: :http://cannabis.wikia.com/wiki/Global_Marijuana_March :I sent out an email to an email list and to other GMM organizers about it too. --Timeshifter 16:07, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Ideas? Thanks for your message. Do you mean that GOTV anywhere is a one week process, or do mean a specific campaign should be one week long? Also, I'm a little confused about the organization of this Wiki - Where, for example, does something like the GOTV page fit? Maybe if there were sections more explicitly laid out for helping people plan and run campaigns of their own? Like a How To section where people can share successfull projects, write pages defining the key elements of different kinds of projects, and maybe connect to people who are willing to share their expertise with particular problems? What do you think? Thanks! Nathanvogel 1:40 10 Feb. 2007 :My experience with GOTVote efforts has been a long buildup to a one week effort focused on elevtion day. What I advocate is a continuous effort for GOTVoice that takes into account that decisions are being made every day that affect our lives, from Executive & Judicial decisions to Legislative action. :I think your idea for a How To section is a good one. I wasn't sure how to categorize the pages either, but I'm thinking about it. I'm sure others will weigh in. Feel free to add more to the pages and start building. Chadlupkes 15:39, 10 February 2007 (UTC) Multilingual WeedWiki Hi. Please see Mladifilozof comment at *http://cannabis.wikia.com/wiki/WeedWiki:Community_Portal There is a question there you might be able to answer. Belgrade is part of the Global Marijuana March (GMM). He added a link next to the Belgrade listing on the GMM wikia page. *http://www.myspace.com/dekriminalizacija His wikipedia user page: *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Mladifilozof Serbian-language GMM wikipedia page: *http://sr.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%9F%D0%B0_%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%88 Belgrade link from main GMM 2007 city list: *http://www.vutra.org/ --Timeshifter 03:00, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Active users script vs database query Dear Chadlupkes Although I am a bot and I never get tired, I think the way I calculate and sort User:IassonBot/Activeusers is a little bit cpu, bandwidth and time consuming. Instead of writing this huge code and consume bandwidth to connect and download activeusers information, it is much much better for whoever has access to the campaigns database to execute localy this small and much more accurate sql query SELECT user_touched, user_name FROM user ORDER BY user_touched DESC then post the results in a text file somewhere Hoping you will manage to execute the query and dismiss me from the activeusers task yours truly, IassonBot :Hi Bot, :I'll make that inquiry. Thanks for asking. Chadlupkes 20:22, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Did you make the inquiry? is not available anymore. Unknown forces of wikia have taken away , so we are unable to see the activeusers of campaigns, thus unable to calculate how many of the people who voted a policy are still active ones and ready to support their policy against an ammendment or reject once again a non adopted one. I am currently unable to respect the decision of your vote here. I hope that you made the inquiry, and that activeusers statistics will remain visible for everybody to see it, and not a hidden statistic only availabe to operators or administrators. IassonBot 14:17, 30 June 2007 (UTC) A new active users script is now available, based on I commented to the forum you told me, but still I see no reaction. I coded a new activeusers scritps, based on , but the new calculation is even more time and bandwidth consuming, it takes now half an hour instead of the 5 minutes of the old script. IassonBot 09:18, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Alan Augustson Hi Chad. Thanks for your help with the User Page. Thanks also for the advice on the Wikipedia article page. I know I can't post my own article but I'm not quite sure how to handle it. Doesn't seem right to leave a dangling reference. Any advice? Augustson2008 23:26, 12 May 2007 (UTC) :I would put up a bare bones entry on the encyclopedia page, and do most of your development on your user page for others to see and copy from if they want to. Then spend more time here on Campaigns. No such restrictions here. :) Chadlupkes 23:28, 12 May 2007 (UTC) 2008horserace.com 2008horserace.com is a BS site. The votes are changed by hand to reflect the site owner, James Hall's personal preferences. The site is basically one of many in James Hall's network of ad spamming and google bombing. That is why I've removed it from the 2008 presidential election page. :Ah, thanks. I didn't know the background. Chadlupkes 16:58, 8 June 2007 (UTC) Candidate forums Hi! I see your point on the forum tab at Mike Gravel. Maybe there's a way make that kind of idea work. Perhaps one has to create a new Forumheader for each candidate that replaces "Index" with the candidate's name? Jaywin 16:36, 10 June 2007 (UTC) :Maybe, but the tabs template uses the slash, while the forums use the colon. I'm not a templates expert myself, but go ahead and try your luck. Chadlupkes 16:41, 10 June 2007 (UTC) www.normlsask.cjb.net Hi. I am not sure I am asking the right person about this. This URL is currently on the spam blacklist. I want to put it on the spam whitelist. I checked the page, and it is for the NORML site for Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, Canada. It should be one of the links for that city on this wikia page: Global Marijuana March 2005. I had another URL fixed previously by going to the overall wikia forums. But the person who helped me asked if there was a sysop for cannabis.wikia.com. I said I do not know. By the way, how does one link across subdomains to *http://cannabis.wikia.com/wiki/Global_Marijuana_March_2005 but without using the long URL?--Timeshifter 16:58, 10 June 2007 (UTC) :I'll ask Angela about the blacklist. :like this ::::Thanks for the linking code! --Timeshifter 22:20, 10 June 2007 (UTC) ::I've created a Spam-whitelist so www.normlsask.cjb.net can be linked to. Angela talk 18:20, 10 June 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks, but it seems that the whitelist is only for campaigns.wikia.com . I need the whitelist for cannabis.wikia.com --Timeshifter 22:24, 10 June 2007 (UTC) Nine Part Dem. April 26 Debates Done Use this YouTube Channel as a reference. It looks like all the debates are organized there, both for Dems and Reps. If you get the LOGO channel, most of the Democrats will be in a LGBT rights debate tonight (Aug. 9) I think Dodd and Biden won't be there. BTW, you might like to know that recently, a grassroots Gravel supporter was recently contacted by CNN because they saw his e-mail on Mike Gravel/Get Local/Iowa! Jaywin 23:02, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Hey Long time no talk - I am Eric from Global Warming Wikia. You created an account way back in the stone ages with us and we have made some design changes. Curious to know what you think! If you wish to write back, please write to my account over there. Thanks! Eric Wester 18:30, 15 September 2007 (UTC) RE: Welcome! Hi Chad! Thanks again. I've noticed that activity is increasing, and yes, I thought we needed some more people working on infrastructure, in case we start growing too fast. US elections are definitely the best moment to expand CW! --ШΔLÐSΣИ 13:03, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Try using templates Well... yeah! How do I do that? Chad. If I knew I certainly would! How about email? This writing to talk pages is pretty primitive in itself. Jfmxl 00:27, 24 October 2007 (UTC) So, for example, to transform http://campaigns.wikia.com/wiki/Mike_Gravel/Get_Local/Iowa#In_the_News and all the other states to use an In_the_News template I should create campaigns:Template:Mike_Gravel_In_the_News and update that daily for inclusion as \{\{Mike_Gravel_In_the_News\}\} in all the states' wiki pages? I'm having trouble finding campaigns.wikia.com Template namespace. Jfmxl 01:47, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Well... I think I have accomplished it: http://campaigns.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Mike_Gravel_In_the_News included in the ' In the News ' section of each states' wiki page : \{\{Template:Mike_Gravel_In_the_News\}\} (I don't know how to proprerly quote the curly braces above.) So thanks for getting me going on the solution! Jfmxl 02:13, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks for getting me onto Templates Chad. The power of the wiki begins to be apparent. Can you create pages in a batch... I imagine that'd be done via parameterized Templates. Can you put javascript code in Templates and wiki pages? Thanks again. Jfmxl 13:07, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Campaign Finance Proposed 28thAmendment Hello Chad, I have just copied the contents of http://www.28amen.org/ to http://campaigns.wikia.com/wiki/Campaign_Finance_Proposed_28thAmendment http://campaigns.wikia.com/wiki/Campaign_Finance_Proposed_28thAmendment_Discussion http://campaigns.wikia.com/wiki/Campaign_Finance_Proposed_28thAmendment_Polemic and in the process have left two orphans http://campaigns.wikia.com/wiki/Campaign_Finance_Proposed_28thAmendment_Sections http://campaigns.wikia.com/wiki/Campaign_Finance_Proposed_28thAmendment_Polemic_polemic Sorry. The orphans are empty pages and ought to be deleted. But that seems beyond my capacity. As well, maybe all that stuff ought to be arranged as http://campaigns.wikia.com/wiki/Campaign_Finance/Proposed_28thAmendment http://campaigns.wikia.com/wiki/Campaign_Finance/Proposed_28thAmendment/Discussion http://campaigns.wikia.com/wiki/Campaign_Finance/Proposed_28thAmendment/Polemic But http://campaigns.wikia.com/wiki/Campaign_Finance leads to a forum, so I proceeded as I did. Any help/advice appreciated, as always. Jfmxl 04:29, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Operating on the "No news is good news" principle I came back to discover that the orphans referenced above have reverted, through your efforts or through the wiki software defaults I know not, to the behavior expected from any undefined page. So... I went ahead and "rationalized" the structure of the pages as in "ought to be arranged" above. I will see if the old pages, once emptied, do not also revert to expected behavior. Jfmxl 04:41, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :I deleted the orphans, and just redirected the pages you blanked to the new versions. Chadlupkes 05:00, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Re: Translations on es.campaigns Hi Chad! I translated the template, although not the link addresses. I agree that the timing is ripe, but maybe we could a discussion going in the english version first. English-speaking Latin Americans would join the debate, hopefully. Maybe from there we could try to revive the spanish site. I'm not sure starting from zero on the spanish website would help... --Waldsen 17:40, 4 November 2007 (UTC) A Campaigns Wikia YouTube Video? Hi Chad, I had an idea to run by you... since you're the lead administrator for this site, would you consider making a YouTube video that briefly discusses Campaigns Wikia? That way, this site could get some promo on YouTube, plus we could embed the video on this site (like the main page). :::::Jaywin 22:31, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :Forum:Campaigns Wikia Ad? Chadlupkes 22:35, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Vandalism I thought you might want this brought to your attention. Jaywin 15:55, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. Chadlupkes 16:18, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Redirects I am getting rid of the redirects because most of them lead to pages that have been edited but someone forgot to save them. Kathleen.wright5 21:37, 21 November 2007 (UTC) It says on the Redirects page that they lead to nonexistent pages but as I said most of them lead to pages that do exist but someone forgot to save them. Would'nt it be easier for a user to go direct to the page than through a Redirect? Kathleen.wright5 21:52, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Official Party Sites I have put some Official Party sites on the Links page. Is that allowed? I will be updating the Australian pages after the Federal election today November 24 Australian time. Kathleen.wright5 21:55, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :Yes, that's great. Looking forward to seeing the results of the poll. I have to say I'm really envious of your voting system. Compulsory and Preferential. I wish my own country was that mature about elections. Chadlupkes 22:24, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Re:Results of Australian Federal Election John Howard has lost the election. He has conceded defeat and resigned as Prime Minister, he may also lose his seat of The Division of Bennelong in Sydney. Kevin Rudd has accepted victory. Full details are at Australian Broadcasting Corporation election coverage Kathleen.wright5 14:14, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :The Member for Bennelong is now Maxine Mckew as of 1 December. Kathleen.wright5 13:34, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Spam Filter I tried editing Template:Mike Gravel Announcements page but couldn't because of some spam filter. I had to change the Jan. 8th date to January 1st for the Mass Donation Day announcement. Will the spam filter be fixed any time soon? Jaywin 17:59, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :What was the exact filter message? Chadlupkes 19:55, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Watching Talk pages I was not notified when another user edited a talk page: http://campaigns.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:National_Initiative_for_Democracy/Amendment I looked at the watchlist... but it looks like it's already there. Ambiguously the total of watched pages doesn't count talk pages though. How can I watch these talk pages? http://campaigns.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:National_Initiative_for_Democracy/Amendment http://campaigns.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:National_Initiative_for_Democracy/Act Thanks. :Talk pages should be under the same criteria as the article pages. I'll bring this to someone's attention so they can clarify. Chadlupkes 13:11, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ::From Angela: if you watch an article, the talk is also watched, and vice versa. That user's email address is not authenticated, so he won't receive email notification of changes. He can go to http://campaigns.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Confirmemail to get a new confirm link I am back, thanks to the new stats page and this And I am ready for bot work again. According to the decision the inactivity period is set to approximate 4 months. The active users in this 4 months period are Chadlupkes, Jfmxl, Jaywin, CocoaZen, Brounk, Sebsavi and Batk41. Shall I run the script, in order to discover what the Campaigns_Wikia:Policy would be if we discount the votes cast by users who are inactive for 4 months? The last time the script run (July 2 2007) we had this result. IassonBot 05:19, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :I watch the recent changes every few days, and fix whatever vandalism I find. We're not getting promotion help, which is understandable. I think tracking stats in this much detail is a waste of time, and I always have. It would be more effective to actually create content. Counting other people's edit is not creating content. Chadlupkes 13:41, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Seattle Hey Chad, thanks for the note! I've been meaning to do some research on all the things on my ballot this election, and I figured rather than saving them in a text file somewhere, I could put them on a wiki for other people to see. I googled "wiki voter guide" and ended up here. :) Please feel free to let me know if the format I'm putting things in should be changed (or feel free to change it yourself, of course!). I'm new to Wikia in general, so I'm mostly just putting this information in a way that makes sense to me. If you think it looks better a different way, that's fine too! Thanks again for the welcome, -- Roscivs 17:08, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks, Chad, and yes, I probably need "help" in a sense I was emailing George Monbiot about how people on scienceblogs were looking skeptically at Ian Plimer's questions/problems in response to the Guardian's George Monbiot. Plimer challenged Monbiot to a public live debate after Monbiot pointed out the science community had completely trashed Heaven and Earth . Monbiot said he'd do it if Plimer would first answer a list of questions, and there'd be cross examination at the debate. Plimer responded with textbook problem-style "questions" for Monbiot. Monbiot said he, unlike Plimer, was not claiming science expertise. At any rate, the help would be that you ignore what might seem like importunate cuckoo-in-the nest activity for the next couple of weeks, first of all, and the long, rambling nature of the Debate page, secondly. In return, I think you'll probably end up with an original page that's quite nice - and I will further break down and provide links and summaries when it's clear exactly what structure and size it has. I was caught in a kind of chicken-egg thing - I don't have my own site that has a wiki and while I edit Wikipedia, it's not that friendly to informal collaborative editing (really, it's not) moreover, the wiki attached to RealClimate I'd have to beg to guest edit, and it's a little off the direction of this, and the scientists there might say, better to ignore Plimer than respond to him in any way. Thus I had nothing to show, say, the RC crowd or Chris Colose or George Monbiot by way of "we should do this." Right now, I'm mostly ripping off Chris Colose, but that's cuz I got to him first, and I think he's answered the questions he's going to answer. I believe there are answers to all 13 of plimer's questions out there, and I can present to Monbiot a compiled list with links and sources, and he could excerpt it, giving credit where it's due, mostly to Colose as well as "tamino" and "Greenfyre." Plimer is HUGE in climate denialism right now, so the iron's hot, so to speak. I've heard him speak on the radio, and Monbiot is quite right that he's a champion obfuscater who would be a nightmare in a debate. My background education is in physics, math, journalism, russian studies and ecology, mostly in Alaska - I have helped people with ozone layer data processing and telemetry and similar things to do with climate and done years of journalism specializing in science, which is what drags me to this realm. I forgot to add, in this case, the wiki page really is a lot of the activism. It's not just out on the street that one can fight for the truth. :) --Marion Delgado 22:35, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Sounds great. Let me know if you need anything. Chadlupkes 01:09, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Voter Guides Can you provide me with an example of a US State voter guide? I would be pleased to add one for Pennsylvania, but having an example or two would be a big help in creating a voter guide. 1) Calendar for elections, filing periods, etc. 2) Offices being contested. 3) Party offices being contested. Are these appropriate ideas? (Opps, apparently I don't know how to number points on here. Sorry.) :Absolutely! I haven't done much here on Campaigns for a while because I've been focused on building progressive infrastructure elsewhere. Someone did put up a 2006 guide for your Governors race in 2006. You can do whatever you want. I'll keep an eye to guide, but go ahead and explore/innovate/draft. Chadlupkes 16:43, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Also, don't forget to sign your posts with ~~~~ Chadlupkes 16:43, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I will add an election calendar for Pennsylvania, a list of government offices being contested (short this year, long in odd numbered years), and party offices, which will be especially interesting in Philadelphia. --Aeropagitica 16:50, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Hey, thanks for the warm welcome. I will be working on populating the US Elections, 2010 pages. Robert Harrison 22:26, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! I kinda got tired of doing just about everything myself and moved on to other projects. Let me know if you have any questions about templates. Chadlupkes 06:29, February 16, 2010 (UTC) quick question for you A trade publication is writing a story about how user-generated articles are becoming more valuable than paid-for articles, and they wanted to know if we had any users who might be interested in talking to them about their experiences with Wikia. Is this something you would be interested in doing? If so could you please email me at sena at wiki-inc.com. I'll need your Name, Email, Phone number and geographic location. Thanks for your time, and please let me know either way. Sena 16:56, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :a quick note from our PR person, 1) Wikia won't give personal contact info to a reporter. I can arrange an interview where we use a dial in number and everyone dials into the call. We do need their real name and most likely the city/state where they live. They may be asked their profession, but that can be vague ("I'm in finance." "I'm in education." etc..) 2) The interview will focus on why they like using Wikia sites and what motivates them, keeps them engaged, etc. 3) From a time investment standpoint, the call with me will be about 30 minutes, and the call with the reporter will take 15-20 minutes. 4) I will be on the call with the reporter and can "shield" them if needed. That said, I've worked with this reporter before, and find him to be professional and above board, and don't expect any probing questions. Plus, he's very positive about Wikia. If this is OK with them, I can then spend time discussing the details of the interview via phone. let me know if this is something you could help with. Sena 18:49, May 18, 2010 (UTC) : Send me an email. I just tried to send you one and it bounced. Chadlupkes 18:29, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:25, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Glad to hear you're offering that, but I don't get enough traffic or edits on any of my wikia sites to make it worth the money. Good luck! Chadlupkes 16:23, May 30, 2010 (UTC)